


Laughter and kisses

by Oglogothswrath



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, honestly that's it, nepeta bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglogothswrath/pseuds/Oglogothswrath
Summary: Terezi and Nepeta want nothing but to love each other forever.





	Laughter and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this unfinished and saved, slapped some stuff together and finished it. First time writing smut, and first time writing and publishing on it on the internet since I was 16.

Soft laughter filtered through the dim room as a hand gliding against a cheek, only to slide to someone's side so they could pull the other closer. A smile stretched wider right before lips met and parted with a soft click.

"I hope this is okay," Nepeta tested her grounds as she pressed her face against Terezi's cheek and buried it into her neck. Her hands slipping underneath Terezi's shirt, allowing herself to trace the curve of her spine, before finally removing her shirt.   
Though Terezi and she have been dating for quite some time now it always felt a bit nervewracking to take such important steps in their relationship, even if they've done so many times before.

"Of course," Terezi teased as she gave Nepeta a sloppy wet kiss on the ear, making Nepeta squawk and jerk up, her hand rubbing her ear. Terezi couldn't contain a laugh that bubbled up as she placed her hands on Nepeta's hips trying to tug her closer. Nepeta crinkled her nose as she leaned back in pouting.   
"I'm trying to be serious! I wanted to make sure you were comfortable," She complained. Though of course, she wasn't truly upset, proven by the fact she was cupping Terezi's cheeks and running her thumb across her closed eyelids. It was hard to stay mad at Terezi when she was like this, honestly, it was a delight to spend these kinds of moments with her. Somehow they just fit together so well with ease.

 

"I am being very serious," Terezi grabbed one of Nepeta's hands and kissed the palm and pressed her face there. A smile growing before retorting. "It's just so hard to resist teasing you when you're so cute when I smell your cheeks turn all green."

 

Nepeta rolled her eyes at her smiling, her hand grabbing the edge of her own shirt as she slid it off, releasing her chest before she leaned in. Stealing a kiss from her lips.

 

"You promised that you wouldn't tease me." She bit her lip smiling when she felt Terezi shift from under her as Terezi flipped them so Nepeta was suddenly laying on the bed with a bounce. Terezi almost instantly pecking on the skin between her breasts, then collarbone.

 

"I made no such promise," Terezi took this opportunity to blow a raspberry into Nepeta's neck causing her to reflexively curly and cling to her, laughing loudly.

"You're such an ASS!"

"But you love me anyway," she ended the playfulness to kiss Nepeta again before she could respond. Nepeta relaxed in her embrace as she kissed back. Terezi was to first to deepen the kiss, their tongues sliding against each other. They pulled back with a heavy little sigh before returning, Nepeta making the first move to start removing Terezi's pants. Only being able to get them down to the knees Terezi pulled back to shift so she could remove them properly. Nepeta took the distraction to try and work out of her own.

"Maybe I wanted to remove those," Terezi said as she finished and tried to help. Nepeta kicked the remaining length off as they plopped down onto the floor. This gave a complete view of Nepeta's nook, for in all honestly, Nepeta wanted to be prepared for the situation. Not to mention seeing Terezi being a little flustered for once was very enjoyable.

 

"Teasers don't get to remove pants," Nepeta stated matter of factly.

 

"Do they get kisses?"

 

"Only if they ask nicely."

 

"Now who's being a tease," Terezi snickered lightly as her hand slid up Nepeta's thigh, before stealing a kiss, their teeth clinking a bit. Nepeta was going to protest, but instead moved go and grind her hips up against Terezi, making her give a bit of a surprised gasp. She had to pause feeling her cheeks warm a bit in embarrassment.

"I guess I am," Nepeta slipped her hands into Terezi's boxers, fingers sliding across her nook. Her fingers playing across her nub. Her face burying into her neck and giving her skin kisses. Terezi shivered as she felt her bulge start to slip out of her shealth and press up against Nepeta's palm. Nepeta gave a playful squeeze, Terezi rolled her hips, her hands a little shakily removing the clasps of Nepeta's bra. This caused Nepeta have to pull back to help, feeling her chest bounce in relief of being released.

"I can you lay down, I want to try something," Terezi moved to shift their position again to where she was laying down. Her bulge had slipped from it's confines making it easier to slip her boxers down her wide hips and onto the floor with the ever growing pile of clothes.

Nepeta over to hover over Terezi. Terezi's bulge eagerly waited for that moment where Nepeta finally pinned it down with her nook so she could slowly grind against Terezi. Who clung to her hips in a hazy gaze, and licked her lips with anticipation as her bulge flicked against Nepeta's nub before sliding back in search of her nook entrance, before slipping in.

Nepeta bounced in a little surprise as she felt Terezi's bulge slide in in one go. Her hips trembling as Terezi was there to hold her steady.

"Fuck, you okay?" Terezi shifted worried that she hurt herself, but Nepeta pressed her back down.

"I'm fine! Just give me a moment," She said as she sat there for a moment before finally started to grind her hips slowly. Then lift them to slide slowly back down. Setting a slow pace for herself, mostly to watch as Terezi squirmed underneath her. She loved how patient Terezi was with her, and how much she cared.

She leaned forward and gave Terezi a kiss on the lips before she started to speed up her pace. Bouncing herself on Terezi's bulge, and almost taken completely by surprise when she felt Terezi's hips jerk upward to meet her pace. She could feel Terezi's bone bulge slide across her seed flap causing Nepeta to slide her head back, fingers running through her hair as she moaned.

"Do that again," she begged as she picked up the pace, her chest bouncing to the beat. Enticing Terezi to shift their position one last time. To have Nepeta flopped onto her back, her head dangling back on the bed at Terezi raised her legs up onto her shoulders and began pounding into her.

"You smell delicious like this," Terezi insisted as she could feel Nepeta's bulge curl around outside of her bulge, rubbing against Terezi's nook. The angle just barely out of reach any further than to rub along her nook's lips.

Nepeta couldn't respond from how frazzled her brain felt as she could feel her oncoming orgasm. Her nook fluttering as her seedflap opened up, attempting to suck up Terezi's genetic material. Till finally, she tipped, her nook grasping at Terezi's bulge ask she shivered and let out a moan. Her heels digging into Terezi's back pulling closer. It didn't take long after that till Terezi reached her own orgasm, her hips pressed tightly against Nepeta's nook as she ducked her face up against Nepeta's neck. Lips brushing against skin till they relaxed into a panting breathy bundle of laughter.

"That was amazing," Terezi was the first one to speak up as her bulge retracted. Nepeta who still had her head tipped back was still catching her breath. With a bit of a struggle, she was able to pull herself up and kiss Terezi. Pulling back she laughed breathily.

"We should definitely do that again soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was bad, I did the best my asexual ass would allow me to. I also know there are a billion grammar mistakes, I only barely skimmed it and fixed spelling erro. I hope you have a great day!  
> *dances off stage.*


End file.
